


Смена планов и правил

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Unsafe Sex, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Уён с радостью бы принял правила игры Юнхо, да только он тоже тот ещё хитрец, и сдаваться под — пока ещё несильным, ленивым даже каким-то — напором Уён не собирается.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173257
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Смена планов и правил

Лёгкий поцелуй — чмок даже — в щёку перед сном уже привычное что-то, но от этого не менее приятное, ведь Уён вкладывает в этот простой жест слишком много нежности и любви, а Юнхо, если верить его довольной широкой улыбке, только и рад подставлять щёки под ласку. Обычно, после этого Уён наконец укладывается рядом, закинув одну ногу на чужие, рукой поперёк груди обнимает да жмётся ближе, утыкается носом куда-то в ключицу или же вовсе устраивается головой на груди Юнхо, прикрывая глаза от незатейливых прикосновений, что дарит ему Юнхо в ответ, зарывшись ладонью в волосы, пропуская мягкие пряди сквозь свои длинные пальцы, а после обязательно оставляя такой же поцелуй, только в висок или макушку. Но сегодня всё происходит немного не так.

Вместо ленивых поглаживаний по голове Уён чувствует, как Юнхо пробирается рукой под его свободную футболку, невесомо проводит по пояснице, почти щекочет, пуская целый рой мурашек — словно пробуждающихся мелких бабочек где-то под кожей, что вторят движениям Юнхо и дразнят Уёна своими едва осязаемыми крыльями. Носом по виску ведёт, к уху приближается, наклонив ниже голову, опаляет его горячим дыханием, губами касается плавно, чуть прикусывая. У Уёна дыхание сбивается на пятый поцелуй, что приходится на шею. Он долгий и чувственный — Юнхо лишь губами мнёт нежную кожу, изредка задевая её кончиком языка (Уён уверен, Юнхо это специально делает, нежели неосознанно), а рукой в это время гладит ямочки на пояснице, чуть надавливает пальцами, заставляя Уёна придвинуться к нему ещё ближе.

И Уён с радостью бы принял правила игры Юнхо, да только он тоже тот ещё хитрец, и сдаваться под — пока ещё несильным, ленивым даже каким-то — напором Уён не собирается. Он поднимает голову, смотрит в глаза Юнхо, отмечая то, насколько сильно они потемнели от явно переполняющих его эмоций, и лишь отблески-отражения от ночника, что всегда тушил Юнхо, убедившись, что Уён уснул, пляшут где-то там на дне, заманивая в свой плен. Но Уён не поддаётся, он лишь выпутывается из объятий, приподнимается и ложится на Юнхо, опираясь на вытянутые руки по обе стороны от его головы. Ухмыляется, чуть прищурившись, когда видит во взгляде, что предназначается ему, непонимание вперемешку с предвкушением. Уж любопытство от Уёна не скроешь. Любопытство — его стихия, и его он заметит везде и всегда, особенно у Юнхо, которого он и так знает всего наизусть.

— Ой, ты рассчитывал на что-то другое, хён? — наигранно невинным голосом спрашивает Уён, подползая чуть вверх, проезжаясь своим пахом о пах Юнхо. Тихое шипение и еле слышное ругательство ласкают слух — Уёну нравится наблюдать за реакциями Юнхо на его действия, и не важно, будь это что-то в постели или же в обыденной жизни. Уёну нравится смотреть, как чужие глаза медленно покрываются пеленой желания, что проглядывается из-под подрагивающих ресниц. Нравится, как Юнхо неосознанно закусывает щёку или губу, чтобы не быть слишком громким, чтобы держать себя хотя бы под подобием контроля. Нравится, когда Юнхо впивается пальцами ему в бёдра или бока, оставляя синяки, потому что всего — слишком. И этого всего Уён хочет добиться и сегодня, но играя по своим правилам, которые, скорее всего, немного разойдутся с ожиданиями Юнхо.

— Возможно, — Юнхо кладёт обе ладони на ягодицы Уёна, всё же прижимая его к себе, и в этот момент Уён чувствует сквозь два слоя ткани нижнего белья, как дёргается член Юнхо от очередного прикосновения. Он слегка качает головой, слыша сдавленное шипение Юнхо от собственного же действия, сам чуть отстраняется и снова подаётся бёдрами ближе, тянется с развязным поцелуем, а после он и вовсе садится, облизываясь да бегая взглядом по Юнхо. Обычно тот спит в футболке, но сегодня он явно планировал несколько другое развитие событий, и поэтому сейчас Уён наслаждается видом чуть подтянутого живота, о который порой до хрустящих от переизбытка и напора собственных чувств рёбер хочется потереться ласковым котом. Из мыслей, где Уён уже вовсю дразнит и мучает Юнхо, его вырывает тихий смех: — Долго смотреть будешь? Будто что-то новое пытаешься найти.

— Может, и пытаюсь, — пожимает плечами Уён, ёрзает, сидя на бёдрах Юнхо, и самодовольно улыбается, подмечая реакцию на свои недвусмысленные действия. На его бока ложатся тёплые ладони, что сразу же начинают поглаживать и слегка сжимать, и у Уёна на мгновение перемыкает в голове, потому что каждый раз, когда Юнхо так делает, Уён кажется сам себе ужасно хрупким и маленьким по сравнению с ним. Уёну это нравится до чёртиков, ведь с Юнхо, кроме бескрайней любви и постыдных желаний, он ощущает бесконечный комфорт и полную безопасность.

— И что же ты там ищешь? — Юнхо, видимо, решает поддержать этот разговор будто бы не о чём, под конец фразы срываясь в тихий, но протяжный стон — Уён прижал ладонь к члену Юнхо сквозь ткань боксеров, то надавливая, то поглаживая мягкими касаниями. Он дразнит, пробегаясь короткими ногтями по длине, уделяет особое внимание головке, и хитро улыбается, заметив небольшое влажное пятно на ткани и услышав ругательство сквозь сжатые зубы: — Чёрт, Уён…

— А вот что ищу, того нет, — Уён наигранно расстраивается и дует губы. Он прищуриваться, переводя взгляд обратно на чужой живот и грудь, кивает своим мыслям, после чего ловко пробирается пальцами под нижнее бельё Юнхо, обхватывая ими у основания, а сам наклоняется и оставляет дорожку лёгких поцелуев от низа живота, двигаясь выше. Дойдя до рёбер, щекочет кончиком носа, на пробу проводит языком и без предупреждения засасывает мягкую кожу, цепляет зубами, чуть прикусывая, а после снова проводит языком, медленно лаская наливающийся словно краской засос. — Но вот теперь, — Уён отстраняется, напоследок невесомо коснувшись там губами, — теперь есть.

В ответ Юнхо тихо смеётся, бросает что-то вроде «какой же ты всё таки собственник» да качает головой, а после резко запрокидывает её назад, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам Уёна да открывая ещё больше вид на шею, которую так и хочется укусить. Он уже вовсю гладит большим пальцем головку, размазывая выступившие капли, дразнит, то обхватывая у основания и ведя вверх, то якобы случайно касаясь касается яичек, и заставляя Юнхо мычать, поджав губы.

Руками Юнхо перебирается с боков на бёдра Уёна, вцепляется в них длинными пальцами, двигает сначала ближе к коленям, мягко гладит, а после обратно, и ещё выше, чуть царапается, совсем по-хозяйски кладёт ладони ему на ягодицы и сжимает их, и теперь очередь Уёна сдавленно ругаться и пытаться сдержать стон. Глядя в глаза Уёна, Юнхо широко улыбается, наверняка ощущая себя хотя бы немного отомщённым, но радость довольно быстро покидает его, ведь Уён прекращает ласки и вообще убирает руки от Юнхо, а после и вовсе выпутывается от чужих прикосновений да слезает с него.

— Ты меня сегодня не трогаешь, хён, — хрипит Уён, и он даже на мгновение теряется, не узнав собственный голос, а ведь он ещё толком ничего не сделал! Ни с собой, ни с Юнхо, а уже так сильно возбуждён, что под кожей целые разряды по двести двадцать носятся, так и норовя вырваться наружу с увеличенной силой и спалить всё вокруг, начиная с самого Уёна. На него смотрят непонимающе, с толикой обиды даже, но согласно кивают, пусть и явно неохотно. Но Уён прекрасно знает Юнхо, как и знает то, что тому нравится, когда Уён берёт контроль на себя. Даже, если у него на сегодня и были другие планы, он наверняка не против того расклада, что выходит в итоге.

Быстрыми движениями стянув с Юнхо и с себя боксеры, Уён тянется к тумбочке, где у них всегда лежат презервативы и тюбик смазки, но сегодня Уён игнорирует первые, хватает лишь лубрикант и садится на бёдра Юнхо обратно. Под внимательным взглядом, щёлкнув крышкой, выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы и заводит руку назад, сходу входит в себя сразу двумя, наспех подготавливая себя — в долгой растяжке нет смысла, ведь буквально вчера Юнхо прижимал своим телом Уёна к дивану в их гостиной, срывая голову им обоим, — и не сдерживая рвущиеся наружу стоны. Добавляет третий палец, гладит себя изнутри, и ему этого _мало_. Издав непонятный даже самому себе звук, вытаскивает пальцы и быстро распределив смазку по члену Юнхо, насаживается на него, глухо промычав. Уён замечает, что Юнхо снова тянется к нему, и он, по правде, не отказался бы сейчас от тёплых ладоней на своих боках, что сжимают их почти до синяков, но сегодня правила несколько другие, и поэтому он хватает чужие руки и опускает их на кровать, опираясь на них и начиная подаваться то вверх, то вниз.

Темп движений медленный, тягучий даже скорее, Уён плавно опускается на член Юнхо, ерзает да задницей виляет, чем заставляет Юнхо вскинуть бёдра, входя ещё глубже, за что Уён тут же сжимается и победно улыбается, услышав тихое шипение, переходящее в короткий полустон-полурык. Уён ладонями ведёт от чужих запястий до плеч, большим пальцем правой руки царапает кадык, что так призывно дёргается, а левую кладёт на грудь, нежно гладит, вкладывает в этот жест ту переполняющую его нежность по отношению к Юнхо, а сам в это время наклоняется и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй в челюсть. А потом — в контраст этой самой чувственности — срывается на быстрый ритм, хрипло стонет в разнобой со стонами Юнхо, языком проводит по чужим губам, едва касаясь. Уён жмурится, ощущая накатывающее бурлящими волнами удовлетворение, делает несколько особо быстрых движений, насаживаясь сильнее, и нахально ухмыляется, глядя Юнхо прямо в глаза, потому что в этот момент он замирает.

— Чёрт, Уён! — низко и с надрывом хрипит Юнхо, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, подаётся наверх сам, пытаясь возобновить толчки, но Уён не даёт — стискивает бёдрами, смотрит укоризненно и головой качает, предупреждая. — Я так рядом был, а ты…

— Если тебя это утешит — что вряд ли, — то я тоже, — выдыхает он в губы Юнхо, ластится котом, пробегаясь кончиком носа по шее, ведёт к левой ключице, целует там и снова возобновляет движения, в этот раз не намереваясь останавливаться и лишать их обоих мелькающего густой пеленой удовольствия. Он уже не смотрит укоризненно на Юнхо и не отталкивает его руки, когда тот накрывает своей ладонью его ноющий от жажды прикосновений член. Обводит головку, чуть задевая ногтями такую чувствительную сейчас кожу, и Уён громко стонет, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Юнхо, неосознанно замирает, наблюдая из-под опущенных ресниц за тем, как вязкие капли стекают с его живота и длинных пальцев Юнхо, которые тот тут же тянет наверх. Ему даже слов не нужно, чтобы понять, чего от него хотят.

Уён обхватывает губами пальцы Юнхо, вылизывая их дочиста, пока вторая рука Юнхо оказывается на боку, сдавливает несильно — наверняка, лишь чтобы за что-то держаться, помогая толкаться в Уёна. У Уёна сил особо нет, поэтому он расслабляется, немного шипит из-за сверхчувствительности, ведь Юнхо продолжает двигаться, но если верить его закатанным глазам и сжатым губам, сквозь которые всё равно вылетают короткие стоны, тот тоже уже где-то совсем у края. Спустя несколько особо сильных толчков Уён ощущает, как Юнхо кончает внутрь него, и довольно жмётся ближе, пока Юнхо осторожно выходит из него и размазывает по бёдру Уёна вытекающую сперму.

— Хён! Я же просил так не делать, ну! — Слабо возмущается Уён, но расплываясь в мягкой улыбке, чем напоминает себе сытого котяру, и оставляет привычный лёгкий поцелуй на щеке Юнхо. — Теперь неси меня в душ и мой сам.

— И ты ещё смеешь возникать, когда сам устроил это? — хрипло смеётся Юнхо, но поднимается с кровати вместе с Уёном. — Ты невыносим порой, Уён-а.

— И именно это тебе во мне и нравится, — бросает Уён, ойкнув от неожиданности мгновением ранее.

— Нет, — качает головой Юнхо, за что получает убийственный взгляд и выгнутую бровь. — Я в тебе это люблю.


End file.
